Yugioh No Limits: Turn01 And so it Begins
by Kevin Jones
Summary: The year is 2040 and a new threat is beginning to reveal itself. Now the fate of the whole world rests on the shoulders of a young mysterious Duelist. He has one week. This is his story, and this is where it begins.


Yu-Gi-Oh

No Limits

Turn 1- And so it begins

By Kevin Jones

Long ago before a man walked on the moon and before people harnessed the power of electricity, and even before the birth of Christ the world functioned through battles that used powerful magic, and the summoning of mighty creatures to fight by their sides, But as time passed the men and women who had these abilities became more and more powerful and the possibility that they would destroy the entire world became more and more likely. One day an epic battle was fought and when this battle was over the creatures were sealed away forever. However, in the end nothing can truly ever last forever.

The day started like any other. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and with my head still in the pillow reached over and threw it against the wall, yet interestingly enough that doesn't seem to stop the ringing. I got up slowly and just sat there slowly going into complete consciousness. I looked up expecting to see my roommate complaining that I tried to kill him with an alarm clock only to remember that I have no roommate, not anymore anyway. I got up and searched the mess I called room for my robe, grabbed it and went to the showers. Dewint academy is one of the richest schools in the world. The boy's hallway and shower looked just as clean as the girl's hallway and shower so if you were new you couldn't use the smell of growing boys to tell the difference between hallways. When I got to the shower room I wasn't surprised to find it filled but after 4 years I was still surprised to see how old the room and even the rest of the school looked. I shouldn't be surprised because this school and everything in it is ridiculously old, including our Principal. Over the main entrance hangs the rowing teams 1973 winning Oars, the 1989 tennis teams winning racket hanging over the boy's locker room, the girls track team 1998 running shoes hanging over the girl's locker room, a desk with the names of the original alumni class etched in from 19 nobody cares anymore, honestly the only interesting thing is the 2033 winning Duel Disk and deck which has its rightful place hanging in front of the commentator box in the school arena. Being built in 2010 it's probably the most recent addition to the school. I washed my face and took a good look in the mirror. Short black hair that a lot of my teachers say "would look so good if you learned your way around a comb", dark brown eyes, thin, and a large scar on my neck. I don't stand out much unlike most of these kids. I'm not rich, I don't have any previous generations who came here and I'm only here via "someone Else's charity" and most of the people here never let me to forget it. I walked back to my room and prepared to do the most annoying thing of the day, next to classes, putting on the uniform. It was a shirt, jacket with the school emblem on it, a circle with a lion's head on the left, a eagles head on the right and sword between the 2, pants which must be ironed, shoes must be clean, tie must be real so everyone looks exactly the same with not a single difference, after all appearance is everything. The dorm rooms were average. Each one came with 1 to 2 beds and depending on if you had to double, 1 dresser, a closet and a desk, some of the more "older" looking rooms had a small crawl space in the back of the closet that sometimes would hold little things like old pictures, notes, a smuggled in can of beer, but I found something special in mine, very special. I put my deck in my Wrist dealer and my disk in my backpack and went off to Breakfast. When I got to the cafeteria I realized Nina something Russian was behind me. To sum it up in 8 words she's the sister I never had, or wanted. "Morning" I made it sound like I hadn't noticed her stalking me since I passed the girls dorms to get to the cafeteria. "Go-o-od morning" In a nutshell Nina was short, quiet, long black hair that she actually put in to pigtails that went down the sides of her head, seriously at 15 who does that anymore. Her biggest feature was a pair of blue eyes hidden behind a pair of round steel rimmed glasses that not a day had gone by where they didn't fall off. Come to think of it I had a dollar for every time I had to pick them up for her I'd probably be the richest kid here. "Excuse me coming through!" A student flew by and pushed Nina to the ground. "You o.k." "I-I'm fine" any idea what his problem is." "Don't you know who's coming to our school today?" "Let me guess some guy who's just going to say that without this school he'd be nowhere." "Scott Truman" That news from a girl who stutters when she talks nearly made me fall over. "How come?" "Not sure only that he's going to give a lecture on how and why he got an award from The NAACP and then he's going to select one random kid in the audience to duel him. Hearing that news was enough for me to forget all about breakfast and I ran straight to the school store which luckily had a card shop in it. When I got there I found the store filled with students looking for new cards to upgrade their decks, or for those who just thought it would help boost their popularity to duel with the United States best. I took a deep breath, slid my hands into my pockets and fell into a bench. "Typical" I said to myself. I glanced to my right to see Nina run over and nearly faint trying to catch her breath, with a body reminiscent of a dead tree the fact that she was even able to run over here is an accomplishment in itself. "Why aren't you inside already?" I moved my head to the left and she looked in to see the madhouse I did. "Oh my." Her glasses fell off and landed on the bench, which was my indication that this wasn't a dream. I picked them up, handed them to her and walked off. "W-where are you going?" "No point in waiting for the rain to come when you're in the middle of the Sahara, I'm going to get some breakfast before class starts.

The rest of the morning went simple. Math, Spanish, Engineering, and History. In my first 3 classes all I could think about was what strategy would work best against Scott Truman, which goes to show just how much I care about my classes, but history I've always liked. "So instead of just using just bruit force the mighty Spartans used their strong bronze shields to guard from the enemy's blows and used their swift swords and spears to lay fatal damage to their enemy's!" Professor Benigni, most likely from Italy or at least that's what he sounds like. He wasn't too old, but his hair was graying, he looked like he hadn't been getting a lot of exercise and he had a thin grey mustache. "Though there probably wasn't exactly 300 soldiers the number paled in comparison to how many Persians there were that day!" He taught with enthusiasm and rarely stuck to the curriculum, often teaching things that we'd never find in a text book, because of this he was usually on academic probation but I liked him, making him the only teacher here I could even stand. Thanks to his lecture I had completely forgotten that after lunch next period we would all be escorted to the duel stadium where Scott Truman himself would speak and then pick one lucky kid for a duel. "Riiiiing" The bell rung while he was in mid sentence. This was normal to the point where we'd have to wait a few minutes before he realized the period was over and it was time for his "audience" to leave, this didn't bother me after all I no longer had anyone to sit with. "OK, class dismissed go eat and remember the assembly later." I wasn't in a rush cause I knew that if there were any packs of cards left in all of New York City they probably would be gone by the time I got there and even if they weren't I probably wouldn't make it back in time for the assembly, but the kid next to me hadn't came to that conclusion so he decided to push me to the ground to get out as quick as possible. When my arm hit the ground my wrist dealer turned on and every single card I had with me went flying. "Oh my you might want to look into getting that thing fixed." "Sorry sir I'll clean it all up immediately, just don't tell the principal on me." He chuckled and went. "Don't worry you are in no danger from me. It's a fascinating game and probably the only one that in some ways has gotten to all social classes." He has a tendency to say stuff like that. He pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket. "If it were me I'd chose you to Duel with in a heartbeat."Thank you sir." He helped me pick up my cards and I left for lunch.

"Now everyone please be quiet while Mr. Truman gives his presentation." As long as every day felt like is how fast lunch went. I ate so quickly I almost gagged, twice. I only ended up having enough time to add the cards Professor Benigni gave me to my deck but right now that didn't matter.

Scott Truman was tall with an Afro. At 24 he's the youngest professional who is currently on the circuit. He's from this city, Harlem I think, and good chance that's got a lot to do with why he's presenting today. "I may not have attended some fancy Duel academy but everyone around me was my teacher. At that statement I heard a little "humph" come from the girl next to me. I looked to my right and noticed a girl in one of our uniforms, catch was she looked too young to go this school and her shirt and skirt were too big; she had pail white skin with dark red hair that she wore up and had an expression that looked angry and blank at the same time. I leaned over and whispered "Hey Nina" she nearly jumped out of her chair. "Calm down, calm down do you know who that girl is." She leaned over and looked closely. "No she doesn't look familiar why?" "No reason, it's just that something doesn't seem" "He's about to chose!" Yipped a boy behind me. I tried to forget completely about the statue next to me and put full attention on to my hero. He scanned the entire auditorium slowly 2 or 3 times before stopping at my section. He locked his eyes at one spot, raised his finger and yelled. "You 7 seats in from the 6Th row up. Suddenly everyone moved their heads to one chair, mine.

I couldn't believe it out of over 1000 kids, each one who you wouldn't have to look hard to find information on and he chose me. Scott Truman the guy who rid the world of the stereotype that black guys and New Yorkers can't duel chose some white kid who wasn't even sure of where he came from to a duel. I got up with a smile on my face and started to walk out of the row. "Go-Goo" Thanks Nina, I looked over and finally saw a genuine expression on the mysterious red headed kid's face, shock.

The walk down to the arena felt like an eternity but when I finally made it down first thing I realized was that Scott didn't seem as tall as I thought he was, of course I was no short stop myself. "Alright then ready to do this." He said. "I'm always ready for a good Duel." "I like your attitude kid, what's your name?" "Rhodes Chase Rhodes, now it's time to duel!"

Scott

"Alright then since you have the home field advantage I'll go first. I summon The Six Samurai-Yariza in attack mode. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 500) From the audience voices could be heard. "Hey how does this game work again?" "Well basically once per turn you summon a monster you then have it attack an opponent's monster and they lose life point's base on the difference, first player whose life points hit zero loses.

Kevin

Not bad I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) next I play the spell card Heated Heart to increase Voltic's attack power by 500 points (ATK: 1000-1500/DEF: 1500)." "Wait a minute now what did he do?" "He played a spell card which has the ability to increase his monsters attack points." "Now Voltic attack Yariza Voltic Thunder!" When Voltic attacked, Yariza dodged and prepared to launch an attack of his own only to realize that you can't dodge lightning (Scott's Life points 4000-3500)."Next I play one card face down and it's back to you.

Scott

Clever, I summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) Now Zanji attack his Voltic, Bright Samurai slash!" "Not so fast, I reveal a little trap card called Scrap Iron Scarecrow." The samurai's attack was ended and it and the scarecrow returned to their sides of the field waiting for a chance to strike. "Wait what just happened?" "He activated a trap card; they basically work by playing them face down during one turn and then activating them another."

Kevin

"Now then I switch Elemental Hero Voltic into Defense mode and next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode (Attack: 800/DEF: 2000) as well." "Wait a minute what's defense mode?" "Defense mode is when a monster card is turned sideways, now when 2 monsters battle you're facing its DEF points and usually you won't lose life points for the loss."

Scott

"You're pretty good but I didn't get where I am by falling for traps and defense now I summon The Six Samurai Yaichi in Attack mode (ATK: 1300/DEF: 800) now I activate his effect allowing me to destroy one spell or trap card you have on the field and I'm going with your Scarecrow, now Samurai Arrow!

"The arrow struck the place where the projector indicated a trap and as it has worked for centuries the arrow killed its prey."Next I play the spell Defense loss. Now when a monster you control is destroyed via card effect you'll lose life points equal to the monsters Defense points now Zanji attack his Clayman with Bright Samurai slash!" "But wait he'll lose life points to!"Now I activate the special ability of my Zanji destroying you're Clayman". (4000-2000) (3500-3300)

Kevin

"You are good I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800-DEF: 300) in attack mode next I activate his special ability allowing me to destroy you're Defense loss. Next I switch Voltic into attack mode and equip him with the power of Fighting spirit, now he's going to gain 300 attack points for each monster on your side of the field (ATK: 1000-1600/DEF: 1500) now Stratos attack Yaichi with Stratosphere storm!" "Oh no you don't I activate the effect of my Yaichi now I can destroy Zanji instead (ATK: 1600-1300) Now Voltic attack Yaichi with Voltic Thunder. Now normally both monster's would be destroyed cause there attack points are the same but by discarding my Fighting Spirit my Voltic is spared, next I'm going to place one card face down and call it a turn."

Scott

"I can't remember the last time I had a duel this exciting, I summon The Six Samurai Nisashi in attack mode (ATK: 1400/DEF: 700), now destroy his Voltic with wind Samurai slash." Voltic fired his lightning but it wasn't anywhere near quick enough to hit the Samurai of the wind (2000- 2000) sorry but I've got a little guy in my hand named Kuriboh and he allows me to discard him in order to set the battle damage from that attack to zero." "Not bad I set two card faces down. Let's see what you've got."

Kevin

"Come on deck I need a winner. Suddenly a nice long grin came across Chase's face as he said to himself. "Thank you Professor Benigni. I summon The Tuner Monster Debris Dragon in attack mode (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Wait a minute what's a tuner monster?" "Watch and you'll find out." "Now technically my Debris Dragon can't be tuned with a level 4 so with my Miniaturize trap card I'm going reduce my Level 4 Elemental Hero Stratos in to a Level 3 Stratos." "What does he mean by tuned?" "Shut up!" "Now I activate My Debris Dragon's effect allowing me to summon a monster from my graveyard and I'm going with my Kuriboh. (ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Level: 1) Now I Tune my Debris Dragon with my Kuriboh and Stratos." "Does that answer your question?"(4+3+1=8) The 3 monsters flew into the air de-materializing. Debris Dragon turned into 4 elegant rings which centered themselves on the outlines of Stratos and Kuriboh. When the 2 monsters vanished they revealed 4 small stars that fashioned themselves equally among the rings and with a burst of light. "I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" The elegant white Dragon let out a great roar and focused its 2 giant yellow eyes at Nisashi. "Where in the world did you find a legendary Synchro Dragon like that?" "Let's just say I found it in my closet, now Stardust Dragon Cosmic Flare! (3300-800). "Hey wait a minute shouldn't Scott have only lost the difference between Nisashi and Stardust's attack points instead of the whole thing?" "Yeah maybe something's wrong with the stadium." Then everyone's questions were answered. I activated my trap card tactical retreat, returning my Nisashi to my hand and making me take damage equal to your monsters attack points." "But now you get to summon it back with double attack points so long as after next turn you take it out of play and lose life points equal to its original attack points."

Scott

You bet, next I re summon The Six Samurai Nisashi with double his attack points (ATK: 1400-2800/DEF:700-1400) next I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw 3 cards so long as I discard 2. Next I activate my second trap return of the Six Samurai allowing me to bring back one six samurai monster from my graveyard so long as I destroy it at the end of my turn. Now I summon Spirit of The Six samurai (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) now I can equip him to my Nisashi and increase his attack and Defense by 500 points (ATK: 2800-3300/DEF: 1400- 1900). Next I equip Nisashi with Zangetsu which will double his attack points once more (ATK: 3300-6600/DEF: 1900-3800) now Nisashi attack Stardust Dragon. The 2 monsters began to battle with a whole stadium of people watching. "It's OK Stardust we tried after all they don't call him number 1 for nothing (2000-0)

Winner: Scott Loser: Chase

The 2 men walked down from their respected platforms and towards each other and extended their hands. "Excellent match, if I hadn't drawn the right card you would of one."I'll remember that for next time." The 2 began to walk away happy with what had just transpired.

When Scott opened the door to his limbo he found his angry publicist ready to rant. "You know Scott that was a waste of time, we made no money on this and it's not like he actually stood a chance against you." Scott laughed and said. "First of all money is for greedy fools like you and second no matter what that score board says he won today, he won something more important than bragging rights." "What's that suppose to mean?" "We'll all see soon enough." Scott sat down and closed his eyes happy with his handy work.

I sat on the roof of the school staring at the sunset, just thinking. "Hero's, I don't know what's keeping me from upgrading to a new deck but, here we are. Still Scott Truman, I knew I wouldn't win, but how close I got, amazing. "Yeah but it still would of been nice to win." I got up instantly, I hadn't heard the door open or close, and no one was hear when I got up. "Who's there?" "Well that's a little hard to explain." "What's that suppose to mean?" "Just follow me. There are some people who have been waiting years to finally talk to you."

Next time: Turn 2-The Girl who could awaken the shadows

"I took a deep breath and reached in. With a flash of light I felt a pain so powerful I felt like my arm was about to disintegrate. I cried out in pain but those around me new the rules, if I pull my hand out I die."


End file.
